Novel timeline
The novel timeline is a timeline specific to the official King's Quest Novel trilogy. Timeline *10 BGC :Karn Megiddo begins preparing for the great spell. *0 GC :Quest for the CrownKoS, pg (approximately a little over a "decade" before KoS). William is born.KoS, pg *2 GC :Alexander and Rosella are born in the early autumn.KoS, SNW, pg *9 GC :Karn Megiddo enters the glamour manarvelKoS, pg. :Alexander and Rosella turned seven in autumn.KoS, pgSNW, pg *10 GC :Kingdom of Sorrow. :Alexander and Rosella turn eight. *12 GC :Hesthia visits Rosella at the castle.SNW, pg *15 GC :Benjamin is born. *16 GC :Betony is born.SNW, pg :Rosella turns 14 in the autumn.SNW, pg *17 GC See No Weevil :Rosella and Alexander turn 15 in the autumn.SNW, pg Headline text Notes TFC notes *Telgrin was born about 27 or 28 years before the story.TFC, pg 270 *Telgrin begins apprenticeship under Owen, sixteen years before the story.TFC, 142 Cyril is born. *Lydia is born, 14 years before the story.TFC, pg192 *Cyril begins apprenticeship under Olkiphon, 12 years before the story *Owen's head is cut off, and he is locked away in a cell ten years before the story *Alexander sees Morowyn 9 months before.TFC, 39 *Morowyn picks up an apprentice Cyril, 1 to 6 months before.TFC, 42 *Beginning, 1 day passes from the storm to morning after, TFC, p9 *Five days pass as messengers return from the corners of the landTFC, pg 16 On the afternoon of the fifth day they set up council in the throne room, TFC, pg17 *The following day, Alexander travels to Morowyn's house.TFC, 33 He mentions to Morowyn that it hasn't quite been a year since they last met, and that Alexander had been away from Daventry for a few months (visiting somewhere else).TFC, 39 *Following day they return to Castle Daventry. *The next day Alexander and Cyril begin their journey towards the castle.TFC, 58 They stop to sleep in the Old Wood later that night. Alexander experiencs a Fairy fête. *The following day they exited from the woods, traveled to the farm lands just north of them. They discover harvested field and a fully loaded apple tree. The harvest included grain, fruit, vegetables, and comb honey.TFC, 84 Alexander tamed a kelpie so that they could cross a river. That night they camped in an grove of elms. *The following day they encounter Azakas, who they trick into leaving, and hide in the wagon so that they will be brought into the floating castle. They are capture and thrown into the dungeons. After defeating the barikar they fall asleep. *The following day Alexander meets Owen who explains how to escape the dungeons.TFC, 139 They are forced to escape the castle into a marsh. *The next day they wake up in the marsh, where they encounter Sinofas, who turned him into a frog so that he could sneak back into the castle. Later he was kissed by Princess Lydia changing him back to himself. AFter several adventures get his father's soul back, and returned staff to Owen. *Having been on adventure all night, he made it back from the dungeons the following day. *Following day Alexander and Lydia escape the castle after several adventures. Getting some horses, Cyril, Alexander, and Lydia made it back to Castle Daventry.TFC, 287 *The last chapter takes place sometime later on a fine afternoon on a early summer day.TFC, 294 KoS notes *The book states that Graham had taken the throne of Daventry little more than a decade before the story.KoS, 11 *20 years before the story, Karn Meggio begins preparing his gamour manarval.KoS, 306 *10 years before the story, William is born. *7 years before the story, Rosella is born *1 year before the story, Karn Megiddo enters glamour manarval in the summer.KoS, 295 *1 month before story, Tilly and her brothers toss a guard and a troll to the Laburnum.KoS, 112 *Day 1; While its unclear exact date that chapter 1 begins, and Ahi'aorini's kidnapping. (on day 6, Graham says they probably have a 2 day startKoS, 103) *Day 4, pretty long day, seems to cover up to chapter 11. Starts in the morning with Graham on the parapet, later meeting the elkrider, passing through the village, traveling 4 miles east into Old Wood, exiting old wood around evening, traveling another ten miles or so into wilderness, before finding a place to sleep. *Day 5, Graham wakes up meets Shallan (who says that Glass Mountains are at least a week away84), they start traveling together, cross a land with pits, cross a river (geographical note, its suggested that where they are, it would take 100 or more miles to avoid crossing the river and reach the mountains), met some spiders, before going to bed. *Day 6, get up in the morning, pass through a forest of thorny trees. Move into a farmlands, meet Tilly and her brothers. In middle of the night they are tied up by the rogues. *Day 7, Graham and Shallan are tossed into the Pit of the Laburnum. Inside they escape laburnums traveling for hours/days (graham couldn't tell) before finding exit. *Day 8; Graham makes it out alone. Falls a sleep by some haystack boulders about a mile away from the mountains (the exact amount of time passed in darkness is unknown, but based on clue that Graham was about a week away from the mountains on day 5), this would suggest that he traveled at least a week underground although it could have been longer (this would suggest day 15 or so). On the other hand Graham suggests that Shallen had lead him to the exit in only a day underground132 (also alluded to in on page 134, which states that he may have start catching on them since underground passage was rather even terrain, even if subterraien, and imps were on traveling on broken surface terrain), this would suggest that Graham had found a very good shortcut? . *Day 9; Graham wakes up nearly afternoon of next day. Starts traveling along the mountain trying to find signs of imps. Graham catches up with them (confirming his suspcious that they hadn't spent too much time underground, and discovered a extreme short cut, on the other hands somehow the imps had found a good shortcut as well, or Shallan's sense of distance was just plain off). Graham fights Kuzgu learning he cannot be defeated with normal weapons. He barely escapes. *Day 10; Ahi'aorina is carried across the Glass Mountains (or under the mountains) into the Kingdom of Sorrow to the Sorrowing Court. He cuts his hand on the mountains. Graham encounters the gnomes Wigglebright and Glitterthunk who help him out. He gets special boots and clothes for crossing the mountains (and sew up his hand, due to heal in a week153). *Day 14; Graham was forced to stay at the house waiting for his boots, and clothes to be finished, and to wait out a snow storm. *Day 15; Graham finally could leave as weather cleared. He clmbed the first part of the mountains. *Day 16; Graham continued to climb the mountains. He looked for lower passes, but kept on finding more valleys. *Day 17; Graham was getting hungry as he continued to cross the mountains. He finally reached the other side, where plants grew. *Day 19; Graham started towards the Sorrowing Court. The imps had a weeks head start on him by this time.157 He discovered a trail Ahi'aorina had left for him to follow. He also discovered a bush of berries left for him, and took his rest for the night. *Day 20; Graham crossed the valley until he reached the second mountain range, the dark mounts, later that night. Past the dark peaks he discovered a small hidden valley, his goal the Kingdom of Sorrow. He found a spot to sleep for the night. About midnight his fire was about to go out so he went around hunting for more wood. *Day 21; At dawn, Graham made his way into the valley, as he made his way into it, he slipped on some ice, and hit his head, going unconcious. When he woke up he was being carried into the Sorrowing Court by a troll, Thragaadash. He is taken into the kitchen to be prepared for dinner for the imps. He escaped knocked out the imp. He makes into castle hall where he encounters Dunstant, he is bitten by a Slizard his mind switched into the lizard. He escapes the hall in the form of a lizard. He discovers the hidden room with the wizard Karn Megiddo. After eating some moths, he falls asleep *Day 22(at this point its unclear how much time passes, this is a guestimate); He gets in a battle with a rat, narrowly escaping it into the kitchen, one final confrontation he scared the rat off. He discovered the imps abusing his body, "I, Graham". The lizard Graham snuck into Ahi'aorina's cage to communicate with her. He attempts to get the key to her cage, ultimately fails but is able to switch his body back. Acting as "I, Graham", Graham tricks the imps defeating each one. The last one Lugmut decided to help Graham. They tried to defeat Kuzgu, but Kuzgu transformed into his true form, an efreeti. Graham ran out, quickly released Ahi'aorina. They convinced Dunstan to trust them. Together they fought to defeat kuzgu. In the end Kuzgu was weakened, but tried to escape and regain its power. They captured it and trapped it in the cage. They broke into Karn's room, and freed the wizard, at the same time Kuzgu was trying to escape the cage. The man appeared to be at least three decades older than Graham.288 Freeing Karn caused the court to start collapsing. They got back to the hall, found Kuggo had escaped his cage. Part of the ceiling fell on it, and they made their escape. The freed the imps from the 'kitchen', but found only Thragaadash. The imps had escaped already. They made it out of the court, into the outside sun. Karn then turned on them, intending to kill them. Graham defeats him with the slizard, trapping the evil wizard in the slizard's body. *Two Weeks Later, taking a longer detour, the group bypassed the Glass Mountains by traveling south of them, until they could start heading north towards Daventry again. Ahi'aorina went to the Glass Mountains, convincing them to start allowing life to grow on their slopes. *Following day, Lugmut and I, Karn turned south towards Zakizga, while the rest headed north and to the west, reaching the trace of an old trade road. *Two days later , they stopped in an orchard of wild cherry trees. They encounter brothers of Tilly, they had tossed their sister to Laburnum, but the creatures were angry, so the brothers esscaped. With Ahi'aorina's help they punished them. In afternoon they reached one of the farms on the edge of Daventry. A few hours later, Ahi'aorina returned to the Old Wood. She offered to Graham, the chance to move into old Wood if he ever felt leaving the human world behind to live for aeons rather than decades. Graham and Shallan meet again. Both returned to daventry by midnight. SNW notes *140 years before the story, weevils destroy Duchy of the Solicitous Boar. *About five years before Hesthia visited Rosella at Castle Daventry, when she was about ten.SNW, 46 *2 years before the story, Benjamin is born. *1 year before the story, Betony was born. *Rosella is born almost 15 years before the story (she is still in her late 14th year). *First day, summer, Rosella acts as she is sick to avoid having to go with her parents to Duch Cumberland *2nd day, wakes up, helps with trials, hangs around rode garden, goes to Royal Stables, travels into town, hires several of the town's citizens, inspects the festival grounds, and returns to the castle... *3rd day, stump is removed, disasters begin. More leaves begin to fall off the trees. The sloks are released, and a futile attempt is made at burning the weevils. *4th day, looks at the damage to the country from the high parapet. They figure out building a palisade inside the castle courtyard to trap the sloks there. Rosella and Farquhar go out to round up the sloks, and get lost in the Old Woods *7th day. Rosella and Faquhar retun to castle Daventry learning they had been missing for three days (from their perspective they had only left that morning). Three days had passed while they were in the Old Woods without their knowing. That night the first frosty air of autumn begin, Rosella comes up with a plan for stopping the sloks. *8th day. Rosella travels into town towards Old Sam's shop, using the meat that was planned for the Harvest Festival she lured the sloks into the castle. After an accident they destroyed the palisade, and the sloks made it into the castle. They lured the sloks into the great hall where they penned them in. *9th day. The sloks begin to build nests in the great hall, and begin to lay eggs. New plans are created to stop the weevils. Oswald and the Piper decide it would be best to try to pipe a lullaby to put the insects to sleep. This backfires causing everyone in the castle except Farquhar to sleep. He woke Rosella,and they stopped the piper. Rosella then set about the task of getting rid of the weevils. She got ahold of the weevil queen, and tossed it back down the hole it had escapes from. They sealed the hole with the stump. Rosella helps cure Farqurar's weevil poisoning with Grafton George's Spirit Revitalizer. *10th day. Farquhar recovers from the poisoning. People return to their homes. The cleanup to remove weevil dung begins. *11th day (may be longer). Cleaning of the dung is finished, Ref Tirone is freed from the Old Wood. Rosella learns her parents are returning the day after tomorrow. They have to clean up the castle before their return. *13th day. Valanice and Graham return home earlier than expected. References Category:Timelines